Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device configured to consume less power
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices constitute an integral part of many devices, including computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, and the like. Categories of display devices include cathode ray tube displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display devices, organic light emitting diode displays (OLED), and active matrix organic light emitting diode displays (AMOLED), among others.
Generally, a display device includes a display panel and a signal controller. The signal controller generates control signals for driving the display panel together with an image signal received from the outside and transfers the generated control signal to the display panel to drive the display device.
Generally, images can be classified into still images and motion pictures based on whether a plurality of frames of the image that can be displayed per second includes the same image information or different image information. For example, the displayed image is a still image when each frame displays the same image data. In contrast, the displayed image is a motion picture when each frame displays a different image data.
However, in many technologies, the controller does not discriminate between different types of images (e.g., a motion picture versus a still image) with respect to the driving frequencies of the display panel, despite that fact that a still image may be driven at a lower frequency with lower power consumption without substantial degradation in viewer experience. Thus, there is a need for a display device configured consume less power by customizing the driving frequency of the display panel based on the type of the image being displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.